


All Fun and Games

by E_garcia23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keji - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Read, Shameless Smut, Smut, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, kenma kozume - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_garcia23/pseuds/E_garcia23
Summary: Kenma simps come get ya'll JUICE <3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a kenma love story. This version is a female version but if you would like i can do a male or nonbinary version if you would like to read it I DON'T WANNA OFFEND ANYBODY ill be keeping racism and homophobia out of these stories and please please PLEASE tell me if i offend you i any way i won't be hurt.

Umm im not the greatest at writing so comment some things you wanna see and i'll get to your comments ASAP basically this is just a recommendation page for rn sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave recommendations for what you wanna read. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's in Kenma's POV that's why it sound weird.

"KENMA", Kuroo shouted.

I looked up to see my tall messy haired best friend towering over me at my desk. 'Guess I was daydreaming again.' Not like its a new thing I've done it my entire life but lately its been getting a little bit out of hand. I get up and grab my stuff from my locker grabbing my game from my backpack.

"I've been shouting your name for like ten minutes, people are starting to look at me like I'm crazy." he says as he grabs my arm from my game. 

"Well you are so i don't see the problem" i snap back at him pulling my arm away.

"Wow you're in a bad mood. Lemme guess she wasn't here today?" he teased.

I stopped walking and glared at him. "What... did... you... say?" Kuroo turned around with a stupid grin that quickly left his face after seeing mine. "Never mind... anyways why do you get so mad when she's not at school it's not like she's never coming back."

After that i just kept walking not saying a word to him. He just doesn't get it she's the only person who can take my self-doubt and throw it all away like my games do, but she does it better to be completely honest. Kuroo kept on teasing me till I got to my house and went inside only muttering a slight goodbye to him that he probably didn't even hear. I flopped down on my bed and was about to start my homework when my phone buzzed. Of course I quickly checked to see who it was and to my surprise it was her.

y/n  
\-----------------------  
Friday 2:45 pm

y/n: hey I missed school today which you probably noticed

Kenma: Yea i noticed

y/n: well they said i don't have to do the homework for tonight

Kenma: nice

y/n: i was wondering if you wanted to maybe go to the fair that opened up last week later?

Kenma: wait rlly?

y/n: yea rlly!

y/n: so do u wanna go tonight after you finish the HW?

Kenma: yea i'd like to go 

y/n: SICK see you at 7pm does that work? i can pick you up

Kenma: Yea that's fine

y/n: ok great see you then!

Kenma: yep  
\-------------------------

Then it hit me... she just asked me to go with her to the fair.

Alone... together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a WHILE to write but it was fun


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're POV this time i'm gonna start to alternate POV's a lot more often.

Bo  
\------------------  
Friday 2:30 pm

y/n: hey i don't have HW tonight wanna go to the fair l8r?

Bo: Wish i could BUT... I have a date

y/n: OMG RLLY

Bo: Yea...

y/n: Is it with that pretty setter from ur team??

Bo: Mayyyyybeeeee

y/n: UGHHHH u guys are gonna be so cute together HAVE FUN :)

Bo: Thx I will we NEED to hang out soon!!

y/n: YES, i'll bring kenma to the fair w/ me n e ways

Bo: k bye

y/n: bye-bye Bokuto! ttyl  
\-----------------

(after the chat w/ kenma)

'hopefully he dresses warm he gets cold easily cause he's so small' I said to myself. After picking out a plain white T-shirt, black jeans, and a oversized hoodie with some high tops I grabbed my phone, AirPods, and backpack, and headed out to go get Kenma. He lives in the neighborhood so I just walked to his house. I barely knocked on the door before it swung open to reveal kenma with his head down looking at his game.

"Hello? anyone home" I say sarcastically tapping on his head. He just got kind of startled to hear my voice and blushed a little, it was cute.

"I thought you were Kuroo for a second.. wait it's only 6:30 why are you here so early?" He said quietly

"I wanted to make sure you actually DID your homework cause i know you wouldn't care much since you knew about the fair." I said letting myself in his house and walking towards his room as he chased me up the stairs.

"Y-You can't just go in my room like that y/n" he yelled after me (more like spoke but it's kenma so you know).

"oh calm down I'm just getting your homework to see if it's done then we can head out early."

"Fine" he mumbled as i opened the door to his room

"nice layout i like the volleyball clothes on the floor adds flavor" I teased.

"s-stop i would've cleaned up if I knew i was gonna have someone in my room" he blushed as he said this.

Some time goes by and I made sure he did his homework which he did and we left early. I was a little bit concerned because he was only wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants with some black sneakers. "Put the game away Kenma it's the fair there's plenty of entertainment there" i whined.

"Just let me beat this level" he basically whispered.

"Let me try" i said grabbing his game.

"H-Hey don-"

"Done heh that was easy", I cut him off

His eyes went wide as he blushed yet again as I put his game in my backpack,"I'll give it back when we go home tonight kenma."

"Fine... U-Umm y/n?" he said

"yeah?"

"How did you beat that level just now?"

"I've been gaming for a long time but i have a better setup than just a hand held now"

"C-Can you teach me how to beat the game later... If you don't mind, of course"

"HECK YEAH!"

Kenma jumped back startled by how loud i had screamed."Sorry but if you want to we can pull an all nighter at my place since my parents aren't home this week and i can teach you how to play on a computer"

Kenma looked really excited when she mentioned the computer. I haven't been friends with him for a long time but maybe I wanna be more than friends and this all nighter may be my one chance to prove that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are going to be long like this one from here on out so be prepared for that also if you read this Thx for reading and tell me if you want more <3


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Kenma POV also I'm the one writing this and I still am getting invested in it sooo yea enjoy whatever this is <3

"Kenma let's get some food cause I'm starving!"

"ok but what do you want to ea-"

"aww, you two are such a cute couple can we take your picture for the newspaper?" a young woman suddenly cut me off.

"o-oh we a-aren't a couple miss..." my face was burning and looking at her I noticed y/n's was to.

"yeah we only just met at the beginning of the school year, but we don't mind taking a picture anyways" she said.

The woman looked at y/n and then back at me and then back at y/n and said, "oh well we're looking for couples to take pictures of sorry to bother you two" and walked away quickly I looked over at y/n and she looked at me, we both just burst out laughing for no reason at all. "Well THAT was awkward, huh? Let's go get some food" she basically wheezed out those words because she was still laughing.

"yeah I'm even hungrier now than I was before how about we go get some ramen" knowing how much she loves ramen.

She just stopped, turned around, and grabbed my face, "YES" she almost yelled I started laughing because I thought she was about to kill me, I guess not even though she truly could and get away with it if she wanted to.

(20 minutes pass)

"How about we go on some rides now maybe the... ALIEN ABDUCTION RIDE" she said not knowing I can't handle spinning rides. But I'll tough it out for her and her only as long as she has a good time i'll be ok.

"That sounds fun lets head over now and get in line before we have to wait for an hour"

"YESSSSSSS" 

As we walked over to the ride just knowing what ride we are about to go on i was already getting a bit sick but then.. she saw someone or something that caught her attention. "Follow me and be quiet" she whispered to me.

"Ok but why am i doing this?"

"You'll see Just hold on" she said grabbing my hand my entire face was on fire.

"AHHHHHHH" y/n screamed as she jumped on a tall very muscular guy's back.

"y/n? What the hell i thought you were at the other fair with Kenma" he said

But then it hit me that wasn't just any random guy or her boyfriend like I thought he could have been even though she never mentioned having one. That was Kuroo's other best friend the one almost as dumb as Kuroo himself Bokuto and another boy I've seen before but never learnt his name.

"you idiot" she says as she smacks the side of his head, "it's a ten minute walk from here to my house what did you expect me to go out of my way to have fun?"

Suddenly her eyes went wide as they landed on the smaller confused looking boy next to Bokuto, "YOU MUST BE THAT PRETTY BOY SETTER BOKUTO ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT!"  
she screamed then realised she was screaming apologised to everyone and continued what she was saying as Bokuto was dying internally (you could see it in his eyes), "Sorry about that he just hyped you up so much I couldn't wait to meet you hi i'm y/n nice to meet you you're Akaashi right?"at this point if we weren't in public Bokuto would be screaming out loud but thank God for the crowd.

"Nice to meet you y/n and yes i'm Akaashi glad to hear you aren't his secret girlfriend or something cause he's always texting you and hides his phone quick but now I know why" he said with a sweet smile on his face. Suddenly two more couple walk up to us and we all know them immediately "The Karasuno Couples" is what we call them but not in a rude way. y/n ran up and hugged Sugawara and Daichi first because she clearly has favorites. Next she walks over to Hinata and Kageyama who she had never met before so i was nervous of how Kageyama would treat her.

"Hi I'm y/n! Tobio Kageyama, right?" she asked pointing at Kageyama.

"Uhh yeah Kageyama nice to meet you, how do you know my name?" he replies

"Well of course I know Daichi and Suga because of your games but we hang out and the talk about you guys like you're their kids so call call them Sugamama and Dadchi for fun."  
she then looks at Hinata and tilts her head to the side.

"What is it y/n?" he asks

"Oh nothing you're just a lot taller than most of the team said you would be" she replied. This shocked everyone I didn't know she could be so nice she's not even that nice to me but of course she's basically a psychological wizard and can read anyone like a book... It's scary.

"REALLY? YA THINK SO?" Hinata shouts jumping for joy around her she truly was a lot taller than him especially for a girl her age. But if she really wants to be friends with someone she goes to their friends first and then she knows exactly what to say.

"YOU GUYS I HAVE AN IDEA"

"what is it?" hinata asks all the guys look at her when she says this.

"two words: roller coaster" she says

Me and Akaashi suddenly look at each other knowing what's about to happen,"YES" they all say.

(at the ride)

"well let's get on in groups Me and Kenma go together for sure" she said and I was on fire again even though I was ice cold a second ago. "And everyone else get on with their dates." she grabbed my hand and stopped to look at me. Sighing she took off her hoodie and put it on me while everyone watched us. I was really red at that point and this didn't help one bit.

"Dress warmer at night from now on Kenma you know you get cold easily"she says grabbing my hand again and leading me onto the roller coaster. Things were about to go bad I just know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that i did all this in one day yet it takes me WEEKS to write a paragraph for any subject=0 also sorry this one is so long I didnt wanna lose my creativity while I still had it. :) <3


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to your POV i keep writing these during class si if the grammar is bad sorry about that but here's chapter 4 <3

"Next group can get on now" the worker said as she helped me and Kenma into the seats.

"Are you sure you want to do this" he says

"duh I wouldn't have mentioned the idea if I was gonna chicken out." I say back sarcastically.

"ok then..." he mumbles.

"Akaashi lets get on in front of them" bokuto says

"Fine" he whines back.

Everyone gets on the ride in sets of two. Bokuto and Akaashi in the very front, me and Kenma right behind them. Kageyama and Hinata in the next cart with Suga and Daichi behind them. We were only in two separate carts but it felt like Suga, Daichi, Kags, and Hinata weren't even there. Akaashi was clearly scared out of his mind you could tell by the way he was clinging to Bokuto in the front seats. The roller coaster went upside down at two parts and had a HUGE drop from the giant hill in the middle.

"Ready Kenma?" I teased but only because he looked a little shaken up.

"N-No..." He responded

I looked at him confused but then the ride suddenly started with no warning and he went pale and closed his eyes gripping onto the seat that held him into the ride. I grabbed his hand to help make him feel better saying, "Kenma calm down the ride barely even started yet" and then we proceeded to hit the loop. Akaashi was clinging on to Bokuto for dear life and Kenma was about to rip my arm off because he yanked me closer to him. Of course me Bokuto Suga and Hinata were all cheering with at least one of our arms in the air each. I looked back and Kageyama... well... lets just say he didn't look to happy about the loop. He may or may not have passed out for a minute there. Kenma loosened his grip on my arm, but kept on holding my hand when we got down from the loop. Akaashi finally calmed down after the first loop and just held onto the seat for a bit after that.. But kenma was a different story. Honestly I thought he was dead for a second there, the only reason I knew he was alive was because he still had my hand in his and I could feel his heartbeat. He kept mumbling something at at one point I finally heard it.

"I don't wanna die" he kept repeating it.

"Kenma you're not gonna die calm down it's just a drop and another loop from here on out so it's not that bad" I said but he probably didn't hear me because of the wind.

I pulled Kenma in for the drop because I then remembered how he was talking about a game once and said (and i quote) 'Geez just looking at these high drops gives me anxiety' under his breath but i was close enough to hear him say it. He opened his eyes (which personally i thought he passed out) and looked at me ironically before we hit the drop. His eyes went wide looking at the ground below us and yet again yanking my arm.

"Open your eyes Kenma you can't live life to the fullest unless you take a chance every so often" I knew he heard that because he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"F-Fine I'll try to keep them open from now on" he said back to me.

After that we went around another loop but he didn't yank me closer he just kind of looked amazed at the night sky and all the stars. I think he completely forgot he was on the ride but he did snap back to reality halfway through and started to scream. As we got off the ride Kenma looked like he could barely stand, same with Akaashi and Kageyama. Kenma was light enough so I told Bokuto to pick him up and put him on my back so I could carry him. Bokuto laughed at me and said "you sure about that y/n? He's a lot bigger than you"

"He may be taller than me but look at him the kid's a twig." I snapped back at him.

"Whoa, calm down there boss I'll put him on your back just give me a second" Bokuto said sarcastically as he picked up Akaashi bridal style and sat him on a nearby bench.

"Bokuto put me dow-" Kenma started as bokuto sat him on my back.

"ONWARD TO THE FOOD SECTION!" 

"Wh-What are you doing y/n?" he asks

"Carrying you, duh... here hold this" I say handing him my backpack to hold since he was in it's spot.

"I have legs ya know. Besides you're gonna hurt your back doing that and people are looking at us weird" he says grabbing my backpack and putting it on.I've always had back problems but that's what I get for loving dance and being active everyday for my passion.

"OMG you have legs? I had no clue!" I said laughing. 

He just sighed and looked over at Akaashi and Bokuto. They really were a perfect match. One of them tall and muscular and the other not as tall but very close and much smaller looking in comparison but still he was very quick and a great decision maker to. Suddenly it hit me like a train as Kenma started to nuzzle into the back of my neck like a kitten. I was on fire and I could feel Kenma's heat from his face to. Kenma was on MY back wearing MY hoodie and carrying MY backpack I turned my head to look at him and noticed he put the hood back on top of his head and had the sleeves past his hands around my shoulders. All I wanted to do was tell him how I feel today but how could I if he might not feel the same or so I thought. He looked right at me face bright red and then looked away.

Does he like me back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class kinda sucks btw if you made it this far thx for reading <3 Side note: I now have a posting schedule which will be one or two chapters every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday because I am a full time student and I definitely don't want to fall behind in my classes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Kenma's POV alsssoooo TYSM I appreciate all the kudos I get <3 and yaaaassss y/n geeet iiinnn tooo iiitt.

I was hiding my face for two reasons one I was very clearly bright red from blushing and two... well I saw Kuroo and Oikawa who were waiting in line for another ride. They were gonna ask me what was going on if they saw me and then tease me about it for the rest of time."y-y/n can you put me down now" i said knowing it would be bad enough if they saw me in her hoodie let alone on her back nuzzled into the back of her neck.

"Kenma I can literally feel your legs still shaking from the ride" she said.

"It's fine I can still walk."

"No you can't, and I'm enjoying this cause I feel taller than you for once so just deal with it." 

"Fine just don't let Kuroo and Oikawa see us please" I mumbled.

She just stopped and looked behind her and said, "why do you care about them?". That's it just a few simple words and a blushing face. I have no idea why maybe because I was surrounded by her and her alone for a few seconds while the others were getting food, but I just couldn't speak. I tried but the words they just didn't come out.

"Earth to Ken-Ken, you still alive? You've been staring at me for a while. Hello?" she pats my head as she says that and I finally snap out of my daze.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Hey didn't I tell you to stop calling me that already, it's embarrassing we aren't kids"

"Geez just trying to see if you were alive calm down besides you never answered my question, why do you care?" she asked again

"It's nothing Kuroo and Oikawa just tease me... because they think I like you." That last part slipped out of my mouth with no warning, "Well do you?" she said. That's when I realised how bad I just screwed up with just those three words that mean absolutely nothing until they get put together and then they mean everything.

"Well... umm.. yeah" I basically whispered and yet she still heard it through the crowd.

"W-wait really like you aren't joking?!" she asked with excited yet nervous tone of voice.

"Yeah I like you. In fact I like you a lot y/n since I met you at the beginning of the year you've always been on my mind." It just blurted out of me and when I finally noticed what I had just said she stopped walking and turned her head to the side to look at me. I moved my head so she wouldn't hurt her neck but even before I moved i could see her whole face eyes as bright as the stars in bright colorful lights, rosy cheeks, and a smile that melted my heart in a way it never has before.

"Well i'm glad to hear that Kenma... I have an idea" she said with a scary smirk on her face.

Suddenly she started walking towards everyone else and I put the hood back up over my head. I was trying to block everything out so I didn't notice she said her and I were gonna go on an easy ride for a minute (obvious lie but the believed it) and headed over to Kuroo and Oikawa. 

"Oh hey y/n why didn't you tell me you would be here I would have set you up with a da- wait who's that?" Kuroo said stopping mid sentence because he noticed me.

"That's just Kenma and I didn't even know you were going Kenma's name just popped into my mind after Bokuto said no but he's here on a date anyways." she replies

Kuroo just lifted up the hood off my head and laughed,"Heeeeeyyyy Keeeennnmmmmaaaaa, whatcha doin' there on y/n's back? he teased. I knew it was coming but still didn't expect it to happen after telling her to be careful.

"Kuroo I-"

"He looked like he was gonna fall over after the roller coaster ride we went on with the other guys so I'm carrying him. You got a problem with that Kuroo?" That last part was scary even to Kuroo so he thankfully backed off and looked at me instead, which was bad because I knew for a fact I looked like a tomato nuzzled into her neck like a kitten.

"Kenma you wanna try standing again, or are you comfortable on my back?" she whispered

"I-I'll try to stand again if that's ok with you." I whispered back

She let go of my legs and let me lower myself to the ground. "AGH my back is cold now, you're so warm Kenma" she tapped my shoulder and I flinched.

"H-here wear your hoodie then, I don't need it. It's my fault for forgetting mi-" I stopped as Kuroo started laughing like a hyena and Oikawa doing the same.

"WHOA Kenma got her hoodie hehe isn't it supposed to go the other way around?" he mocked.

"What?" she said in a dark tone as Kuroo started to breathe again and he looked ready to run, and fast.

"N-Nothing y/n nothing at al-" he started ina scared tone.

"Kuroo are you scared of a little girl? HA pathetic, she is fiesty though and I have to give her that." Oikawa said making Kuroo look a bit more scared than I was.

Remember how i said she's like a psychological wizard? Well here's something to prove that fact. She's never met Oikawa and yet... "Well at least I'm not gay for my best friend who I don't have a chance with, and i have the guts to do this..." I looked at her wondering what she was gonna do next but then I got my answer. She grabbed the hoodie by the collar pulled me in and kissed me. Hard. I couldn't even think about anything other than her and the fact we were being watched by a decently sized audience. Kuroo went wide eyed as Oikawa did the same (although Oikawa looked more hurt in his eyes). She let go of the hoodie and grabbed my face instead and I wrapped my arms around her waist. After about a minute of that she pulled away smiling and put her forehead to mine closing her eyes, "By the way I really like you to Kenma." she says softly. I just smiled kissed her forehead and held her hand turning to face Oikawa and Kuroo both of them shocked.

"Well anything you wanna say to my girlfriend Oikawa?" I said.

"S-Sorry Miss y/n" he quickly responds bowing.

"Oh it's fine. But underestimate me or mess with Ken-Ken again and I'll beat you up. Got it?" Those last two parts she said with pure anger and rage so she meant. It but the first part was misleading because she sounded really nice. 

"Oooooooo no more 'Don't call me Ken-Ken blah blah blah' huh Ken-Ken?" she teased in a fun way.

"Well I'm fine with it now cause ya know we're dating" i said as she looked at me, "we-We are dating now right y/n?"

"Well yeah ya doofus" she says smacking my back and wincing in pain as her arm went back. I just knew she was gonna hurt her back carrying me.

Kuroo and Oikawa left the line to walk with us and asked her a ton of questions like 'Did you seriously get Kenma to go on that huge ride?' well it really was mostly stuff like that. Of course she said yes and talked about what happened on the ride which the laughed at and she glared at them putting them in their place. We met up with the guys and they noticed (mainly Bokuto and Akaashi who were talking about her because Akaashi wanted to be friends is what Bokuto told me later on) that she was hunched over a little and leaning on me to walk.

"y/n you overdid it again you know you have back problems now you aren't gonna be able to practice for the week" Bokuto whined.

"Bo i'll be fine, and if I need anything tonight I won't have to bug you cause Kenma's sleeping over so I can teach him how I use my gaming setup!" she said.

Everyone (like literally all of them) looked right at my bright red face. I forgot I was sleeping over at her place.

"oOoOoOoOoOoOoO Kenma's gonna have a fun night with his new girlfriend" Kuroo... of course it was Kuroo who else would it be. She just glared at him as she let go of my hand and walked over to him cracking her knuckles. "Kenma permission to hit this idiot?", "Yeah go ahead just don't knock him out like last time I don't wanna carry him again." I said back calmly.

"y/n stop that, it's not like you can really knock him out with ONE punch" Oikawa mocked her as Kuroo backed behind Bokuto, Akaashi following him while the others hid behind Daichi and I just stood back. "Oh what now you're all scared of her c'mon she's so small how much damage can sh-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence before she punched him out and he landed on the ground. Thankfully nothing was broken but he would have a pretty bad bruise tomorrow. "Kuroo this is your fault you carry him till he wakes up." and I fell in love all over again as she skipped over to me bruised knuckles and all grabbed my hand and said, "Ok Ken-Ken you pick the next ride." and kissed me on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hooked and I'm the one writing the story lol if I don't post on Monday, Wednesday, or Friday I'll post a chapter the next day or the day after. Hope you enjoyed this one.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACK to reader POV I'm excited for this one <3

My back hurt like hell but I was okay with it besides it was for Kenma's sake. Also I felt bad if I hadn't proposed the idea then he wouldn't have gotten so shaken up. Anyways he gets to pick the next ride and I'll save the big rides for me and Bokuto. Oikawa... Weeellll he didn't look so hot he was half awake and half unconscious from earlier when I knocked him out (my knuckles aren't gonna survive this week) but he did underestimate me AGAIN so he kind of deserved it to be honest.

"Oh well umm I don't know how about you pick again." Kenma says

"AIR FORCE ONE" Bokuto shouted shooting his arms in the air forgetting Kuroo was behind him almost punching him, with the now standing Oikawa.

"I've never been on that one sounds like a game I've played though" He's cute but clueless sometimes, "You sure you wanna do that Kenma?"

"Sure. Why not?" he asks.

"No reason"

As we make our way over to the ride Bokuto asks me if I need him to go get my back brace from my house, "I really don't mind y/n I'll go get it!", "Bo for the MILLIONTH time I'll live and I'll put it on when I get home." He worries to much I can deal with back pain... but not for to long. "y/n your gonna get hurt come on please let me go get it"

"Stop, I'll be fine." I mumble back at him.

"Whatever..." I could tell he was still worried but I really didn't care if I miss a few dance classes so what I'm a quick learner so I won't fall behind. Kenma went to kiss my hand but stopped realising my knuckles were already starting to turn blue, "You should get some ice for that" he says breaking me out of my daze.

"Eh they went numb like twenty minutes ago so I can't feel them anyways I'll wrap them up when we get home." I said sweetly but honestly they were throbbing about a minute ago and I wasn't in the mood to deal with pain so I ran to the bathroom and took some painkillers while the guys got drinks without them knowing. We got in line and Oikawa finally regained consciousness so he was complaining about the pain and how he was gonna have a bruise on his 'Perfect Face'.

"If I punch you out again will you stop complaining." I snapped at him.

"N-No need!" he says.

Kenma was back on his game so he didn't notice the ride swinging towards the ferris wheel and back. I wasn't scared of the ride of course because it was my favorite one. I was scared because Kenma might get scared and I don't know if I can carry him again. We got on and strapped in all our stuff by the conductor of the ride. Kenma only got hit by reality when the floor started to drop beneath us he looked at me with that scared face that broke my heart. I held my hand out so he took it and held on tight, that didn't help my pain situation at all. At least my back was feeling better so maybe I could carry him for a while if I need to. For the first time I heard an actual scream from Kenma but not from fear like I had thought it was, because he had his hands up in the air and was screaming, "YEAH!" He wasn't scared at all which was good because my back hurt again.

(After the ride)

*ATTENTION EVERYONE THE FAIR IS CLOSING IN 20 MINUTES* 

After we heard that announcement come over the loudspeaker we ran to one more ride went on and had a blast on it. Kuroo took Oikawa to his place to keep an eye on him and Bokuto, Akaashi, Hinata, Kageyama, Suga, and Daichi went home as a group. Me and Kenma were on our way to my house and my legs felt like they were gonna fall off. 

"UGHHHHHHH why is the walk soooo faaarrr" I whined and Kenma just giggled.

"What's so funny Ken-Ken?" I asked 

"Nothing you're just to cute" he says back

I covered my face as it went red, "staaawwwpp"

"Make me" he says. So that exactly what I did. I pulled him by the collar of my hoodie and kissed him again for a solid minute. "Well that worked better than I thought it would." 

"H-Hey that's not fair." he protested kissing me back again.

"Well we still need to get to my place and I need to teach you how to play on my computer" His face lit up when I said this.

"Wait really you want to teach me still doesn't your hand hurt?"

"No" (YES AND WORSE THAN BEFORE MAY I ADD)

We finally got to my house and I ran inside and flopped on the couch, "FINALLYYY" I screamed. Kenma walked up to my bathroom and grabbed a first-aid kit from the cabinet. "What's all that for?" I ask as he sits on the floor next to the couch I was on. "Your hand duh"

"well I don't need it I can do it myself" he poked my knuckle and I just screamed and pulled my hand away.

"AHHHH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" 

"See it still clearly hurts, why are you hiding it?" He says pulling out a wrap for my hand and gently placing it over the bruised area.

"Because I wanted to teach you to play on the computer you looked so happy when I first mentioned it before and I didn't wanna let you down" I say back quietly.

"You could never let me down y/n" he says taking the wrap off my hand.

"Why'd you take it off?" I asked taking my hand back and looking at the bruises that formed.

"Well neither of us showered yet." He says taking my hoodie off and laying it on the couch. "Ohh yeah I forgot about that you can use my bathroom in my room I'll use the other one." I ran up to my room grabbed some grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt for Kenma with another large hoodie and handed it to him when he got to my doorway. "You can wear these for now."

"Ok" he says walking to the bathroom in my room I grabbed black sweatpants, a pink T-shirt, my favorite hoodie for when I go to bed, and my back brace then headed off to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the day PROMISE! <3


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACK to Kenma btw I'm making all this up on the spot hope you enjoy this! <3  
> (SFW)

Getting out of the shower I heard y/n walking into her room and moving things around. I messed up big time... I dropped the shirt she gave me as I was walking into her bathroom and I didn't wanna soak the hoodie so I couldn't just put it on and play it off. I noticed a clicking sound outside the door she was logging onto the computer so it was my chance to sneak out grab the shirt and run back in to change. I opened the door slowly, but it creaked so she turned around in her swivel chair and faced me.

"Hey Ken-K-... Whoa, there where's your shirt?" she said looking at me.

"I- I umm dropped it out here in your room w-when I went to shower.. sorry"

"Oh it's fine I don't mind. Besides I'm enjoying the view." she clicks her tongue and finger guns at me.

"Stop that Kitten" I say back.

"Ooooooo Kitten... I like that" she was clearly teasing me but I didn't really care.

"Well you remind me of one so I guess it just fits." I mumbled back putting my shirt on. I didn't hear her get up and walk over to me so I flinched a little when she put her arms around my waist and started hugging me from behind. "I wuvvv youuuu Ken-Ken" she whispered right into my ear.

"I love you to kitten" I whisper back grabbing the wrap from before. "Now sit on the bed and give me your hand before it gets any worse please." I grabbed her arms and pulled her around to sit on her bed.

"Kenma it's fine I don't need it" she whined. I knew she did though, I could almost see her knuckles throbbing. I just pulled her wrist towards me and gently wrapped her knuckles up in the wrap. "Go get some painkillers so you can still move your hand."

"Fine... sit in the chair though and get your fingers used to the keyboard and mouse while I'm gone though ok?" she says walking out of her room.

(y/n takes the painkillers and comes back upstairs)

"I got snacks!" she says throwing them on her desk while sitting on my lap.

"y-y/n what are you d-doing" I ask her trying to hide my face.

"Well you have to game around me so I can teach you, cause if you can play around me then you can play a LOT better without me distracting you." she says.

"Distracting me?" 

She sat right on my lap pulled the chair close to the desk and put my hands on the keyboard. After she turned off the other two monitors she said,"Let's start with just one screen and add on as we go." She opened a tab with one of the levels she beat earlier today, "My computer uses a lot more coordination of my fingers so your handheld was easy for me to beat..." she continued on teaching me how to use the keys and mouse at the same time. As time went on and I got the hang of things and she added another monitor and so on. 

"Wow you catch on quick Ken-Ken." she said yawning. It was about 2:30 am and we did have a long night and her back brace was probably the only thing keeping her from passing out right there on my lap. "We should head to bed soon." I said to her quietly. "Yeah... well I guess you're right it is 2:30 and I have dance tomorrow.. You should come with me it'll be fun." she says getting up and walking to her closet to take off her brace.

"You can get in bed i'm just gonna change my shirt real quick" she walks into the bathroom.

Like did she mean her bed, or the one in the guest room? She walks out of the bathroom and asks,"You gonna get in bed or what?"

"Like your bed?" I asked back.

"What other bed would I be talking about?" she says laughing.

I saved the game progress and crawled into her bed facing the wall. She turned off the light set her alarm and crawled into the bed next to me pulling me over to face her there was a string of lights that dimly lit up her face with a gold-ish hue. She looked almost angelic when she opened her eyes and looked up at me the gold lighting up her e/c eyes made me blush and kiss her forehead. "Go to sleep y/n you don't wanna be tired all day tomorrow."

"Fine..." she gives in and buries her face in my chest wrapping her arms around me. I was shocked for a second but then wrapped my arms around her as well and fell asleep holding her in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S TOO MUCH FLUFF I KNOW BUT BEAR WITH ME also thx for reading! <3


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma POV (Side note: I know i said i'd switch but i had more ideas for a Kenma POV than a reader one srry. <3)  
> (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry but I lost my creativity for a while so I spent DAYS on this hopefully it's good. <3

I woke up and she wasn't in bed with me which was odd because her alarm was set for only five minutes ago. "y/n? You here?" 

I got out of bed and checked her room and bathroom just to see if she was still around. I did happen to notice that her back brace was gone so I just walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. To my surprise she had food made and set out on the table even though she always mentions how many times she's almost burnt the house down trying to cook. "Good Mornin' Ken-Ken!" she says in between bites of food.

"Oh Good Morning y/n." I said as she ran up and put her arms around my neck.

"I made food and didn't burn it, best part is it isn't half bad." she made jazz hands and winked when she went to turn around I just laughed and sat down with her to eat. 

"Wow you weren't lying when you said it wasn't half bad huh?" I was teasing her but she gave me a death stare in return. "I was joking y/n don't kill me for it!"

"You better be joking Kenma..." she snapped back. The chills I got just from hearing my regular name come from her were insane. She smiled sarcastically and just went back to eating.

~~~~ Timeskip ~~~~~

"KEN-KENNNNNN!" I heard her scream from behind me. Before I knew it her arms were around me and her dance bag was on the ground thrown in front of me. "Hey y/n"

"You came to pick me up huh?" she said picking up her bag. I noticed she had her back brace and knee brace on, was she really in that much pain just from carrying me last night. That's when I saw the slight limp she had and the way she winced when she leaned over to grab her bag.

"Ooooooooo~~~ y/n who's the cutie?" a non sincere voice came from behind us. y/n looked pretty mad when she heard this but turned around and faked a smile that would have looked pretty real if I didn't know her better than that.

"Oh this is just my boyfriend Kenma he's here to pick me up." she says. 'The way she lies effortlessly scares me' I thought to myself.

"WHAT?!.. umm I mean congratulations..." she extends her arm out to me "Hi you can just call me Katie nice to meet you." y/n slightly nodded at me when I looked over at her, and I shook her hand knowing I wasn't going to be murdered for it.

"Nice to meet you to." I say back quietly.

She was blonde, shorter than y/n, had bright blue eyes and tan skin. She would steal Kuroo's heart in an instant and she knew she had the power to do that to most people if she wanted to. She looked at me with a strange glare sort of thing.

"Well I better be taking you home huh, y/n?" I said breaking the awkward silence. Katie just looked at me confused while I took y/n's bag away from her and held it. I could tell y/n was trying not to laugh because her head was turned away from me and Katie.

"O-Oh I can walk with you guys me and y/n need to practice at her place someti-" she started but I cut her off.

"No need I'm taking her to my place for the day anyways." I said putting my arm around y/n. Katie looked like she just ate something sour.

"Ok well see you tomorrow y/n..." she said walking away.

"UGH I hate her so much." y/n said putting her arm around me to walk better. I just picked her up and put her on my back. "W-what are you doing?"

"Carrying you cause you can't walk, duh." I said back.

"Oi... Fine" she said laying her head on my back.

I walked about halfway to my house before I felt like someone was watching me from the alleyways. I kept on walking though and made it to my house a few minutes later. I helped out y/n and put her down to walk while using me as a crutch. "Kenma you didn't have to do tha-" I cut her off by kissing her and she was a little shocked at first but ended up kissing back. There was a reason for that though, Katie was right down the road and watching. She just turned to the right and walked down a side road. After that I unlocked the door picked her back up and sat her on the couch. "Kenma I'm fine these injuries happen all the time it's no big deal..."

"Well if they happen all the time that means you probably never let them heal all the way." I just ignored her whining after that and just forced her to sit down and relax.

"Fine well can we at least watch a movie while i'm just sitting here?" she asked.

"If you want to choose one and i'll be right out." I said getting drinks from the kitchen. "Yay!" I could hear how excited she was to be able to choose what we watched for once. Usually she tells me or Kuroo to pick because she has a... well... terrifying taste of movies that even Kuroo can't handle most of the time. But she just laughs and makes jokes the whole time which helps me a lot to be completely honest takes my mind off the movie.

"Kenmaaaaa it's startingggg" she yelled from the living room.

"Ok just a sec."

I walked out with her drink and mine in hand and placed them on the table. She patted the spot on the couch next to her and I sat down on the couch with her under the blanket she had pulled over herself on the couch. She leaned on me probably to stretch her legs out since they hurt, and I shifted over to move her head on my lap when she rolled off my shoulder. She looked at me a little confused, but just shrugged it off and started watching the movie. Eventually I got pretty scared and flinched causing her to jump up. 

"W-were you asleep kitten?" I asked her quietly.

"U-Umm yeah..." she said blushing and curling back into her spot on my lap. I paused the movie, "How in the hell did you fall asleep watching that?" I asked her.

"I h-haven't been sleeping well lately and I-I guess being near you was just soothing and I fell asleep." she said looking like she was gonna burst into flames from how hard she was blushing. I patted her head and she looked back up at me. She was to cute. Her big eyes in the dim lighting of the TV looked so innocent. I leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes slowly closed as she leaned into it, a few minutes later it had escalated and she was straddling me on the couch she pulled away for a second and looked into my eyes and then moved down to my neck. God was she a good kisser. She slowly lifted my shirt off and kissed down my body, she was around my chest and I let out a soft moan as her lips went by my nipple.

"y-y/n are you s-sure you wanna d-do t-this?" I asked, moaning again but a little louder this time.

"Well I'm the one who started it so I should actually ask you that" she said in between kisses. She flicked my nipple with her tongue and I let out a loud moan. She giggled and continued to make circles around it while I squirmed beneath her.

"Please k-kitten stop t-teasing me..." As I said this she moved down my body and pulled my pants down to where they just barely covered exactly where I needed her most.

"Kenma if you don't tell me what you want I won't do it." she said planting more kisses around the rim of where my pants now were.

"I w-want you to f-fuck me" I was desperate at that point and pushed all my pride away she smiled, pulled the rest of my pants down and just kind of stopped for a moment, staring at it, then she went back to teasing again. "Please y/n stop t-teasing" another second more and I would have broken into pieces it felt like. She finally took it in her mouth and started moving. She laughed a little when she heard my moans coming non-stop and kept going. 

"Y-Yes don't stop" I managed to get out between gasps for air. She suddenly stopped right before I was about to finish. "W-Why did y-you s-sto AH-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before she was on top of me. She wasn't going fast but it was tight and deep, she started to move and that's when I kind of lost it and started to move with her. We were both a mess in a matter of minutes and she was grabbing the back of my head trying to get a grip on anything.

'I-I can't hold o-on any l-longer c-cumming" I said right before I finished. She finished seconds after and moved off of my lap slightly before falling next to me on the couch. "Wow w-what a mess" she said laughing a little.

"Yeah" I said pulling my pants back up and handing her her shorts. I picked her up after she put her stuff back on and carried her to my room laying her on the bed and throwing her a hoodie. She hummed as she put the hoodie on and crawled under my blankets, taking the braces off her back and knee. I changed and crawled in next to her the hoodie was defidently to big on her but she looked really cute in it.

"It's only nine thirty but I'm already tired" she said pulling me in close to her. 

"Well maybe you can finally sleep tonight then huh kitten?" I said kissing her cheek. She was already asleep though and honestly she looked so fragile, like a little doll. I shifted closer to her and put my arms around her waist and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well lets just say I have some Ideas now that Katie is in the picture <3


End file.
